1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baggage inspection systems, and in particular to such system having a transport path for moving articles to be inspected between an x-ray source generating an x-ray beam and an x-ray detector array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A baggage inspection system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,444 having a horizontal conveyor belt for moving articles to be inspected past a radiation source and a radiation detector. In order to achieve a useable inspection result, it is necessary to conduct the articles to be inspected, particularly suitcases, past the radiation source and the radiation detector in an upright position, because the articles usually have a thickness which is less than their height.
As a result of jolting of the conveyor belt as well as upon transfer from one belt to another or to a runway, suitcases which are provided with small feet or wheels frequently fall over. The operating sequence of the system is thereby disrupted, and if such a fall occurs before transillumination of the object by the radiation source, insufficient radiation penetration occurs and thus an unuseable inspection result is obtained.